


What He Knew

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash wouldn't consider himself to know much, as mistakes are his forte. So when the scariest freelancers ask for him out on a play date how can he say no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Komei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komei/gifts).



> Written on my phone and as it will be my main writing tool please forgive the extra mistakes!

Wash knows they were doing it again. The two would take him out and do... this. It was entirely childish. Wash didn't know how to feel about it honestly.

The two older freelancers had taken him out for shore leave again. Normally Wash went with Maine or maybe even York. Sometimes though, Wyoming and Florida would just somehow catch up to him. The would treat him to extremely extravagant things and it flustered Wash to no end. The two looked completely ridiculous as well. Florida was always wearing some weird combination of dark Hawaiian shirts with sandals and kakis with his trade marked straw hat with a dark blue strap. He looked like a tourist if there ever was one. Wash didn't know if Wyoming's pick was any better though. Wyoming's lighter Hawaiian shirts with the same kakis Florida wears except Wyoming is wearing some kind of brown shoes and massive sunglasses to go with his cloth hat. It was embarrassing to be seen with them. 

The only time he's been more embarrassed is when they showed up in only swimsuits, because that was a horrible time gone wrong. "We'll take you to a water planet Wash" "You'll have so much fun old chap!" They showed up in bathing suits to a planet that only had one source of water that no one was allowed to swim in as it supplied the whole planet. 

Then there was that time where they had bought a fake treasure map and it ended in a covenant fire fight. Then there was that other time where they brought him along on an expedition and there were dinosaurs. Then there was that other time where they took him clothes shopping for three hours, only for no one to buy anything other then some cheap thing over by the counter.

So when the two talked him into going to shore leave again with them for the millionth time, he agreed. Mostly because they offered him ice cream though. Even then he still told them he had plans to catch up to Maine after the sleeping man woke up enough to join his team. Still, he was quite worried for what the two older men had in store for him.

Still, he went with them, still took to their crazy trips and even stiller, wore the Hawaiian shirt Florida had gotten him and the stupid hat Wyoming had gotten for him.

So when they picked him up from his room, the laughter from his "friends" was just plain annoying. Florida and Wyoming don't seem to notice North snickering in his hand or south outright laughing at his misfortune. It's even worse when Carolina sees him, her face red from holding in laughter, and her cheeks are bubbled all the same. York took pictures, Wash would bet on it. Maine's response was just gruff chuckles and by that point Wash resigned himself to being the laughingstock of the MOI. Still, Wash did feel a little bad for whatever was coming to them by the way Florida just slightly tightened his grip on Wash's shoulder. That never meant good things. Ever.

Even though Wash was worried about their impending doom. He still have a day out with the "dads" so to speak. So he follows them around for a little. Watches as they go from tourist stand to tourist stand. Wash just tries to not die of embarrassment because he knows people are looking at them and looking at him and honestly that just makes this whole thing so much worse doesn't it? So he resigns to leaning up against the back of the store and staying out of the way of the two men. They seem to notice where he is almost immediately and it makes Wash wonder how good their eyes are. Florida smiles a good smile and Wash tries his best to not do it sarcastically back. Either way they go back doing what they're doing. Talking softly amidst each other while looking periodically at Wash. Which can only mean one thing.

Ulterior motives.


End file.
